


Future Boy Zoltron

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Expanding on a scene in future boy zoltron.





	Future Boy Zoltron

The Frymans walked  together down the boardwalk, Ronaldo, a few steps behind the rest of his family, had his eyes turned towards his feet, once again focused on what his father had said about him, during the power outage, all those months ago. Peedee, walking along side his father, was ever in tune with his brothers emotions, regularly cast worried glances behind him. Mr. Fryman, alas, was oblivious to his childrens distress.

As they passed Funland Arcade, something that had not been there when he last walked past caught Ronaldo's eye. Momentarily distracted from his worries, he grabbed his younger brothers sleeve, saying "heEY WHAT'S THAT?, Peedee, relieved that his seemed to have cheered up, said "I saw it being set up earlier, I think it's some kind of fortune telling robot". Ronaldo walked closer to the machine, his grin fading into a thoughtful expression. He pulled a quarter out of his pocket, paused for a moment, and put the quarter in the coinslot.

He stood for a moment, and then asked the machine, "does my father really care about me?". Time seemed to stop, Mr. Fryman stared at his son, shocked at the accusation, Peedee turned his eyes towards his feet, Ronaldo gazed hopefully at the machine, which began to speak, "Zoltron knows that even if he seems stuck in his ways, deep down, your father truly loves you".

Ronaldo's face split into a grin, and he pulled his father into a bear hug, relieved to know that his family truly cared about him, Peedee smiled, glad that his brothers fears had been quieted.


End file.
